Hey Tokyo Ghoul Characters
by AleCastro
Summary: A Series of drabbles and funny announcements to or beloved Tokyo Ghoul Characters. Of how will they react, if this happen, or if this person is doing this in front of them? You want to know how? So start reading this and request even more funny scenarios!
1. Cosplay as Hetalia Characters

The new series of reactions based on your requests is now up so you can requests more!

* * *

Hey Tokyo Ghoul Characters, if you ever cosplay Hetalia, which one would you choose?

* * *

Hide: …

Hide: Indeed man, I totally cosplay as Prussia! He is so awesome and plus I like how he is such a fool and funny character. That nobody understands until Germany arrives.

Hide: Yep, nobody. He only has gilbert by his side. Just like me, I only have Kaneki by my side.

Kaneki: Are you saying that I look like a bird to you?

Hide: You're fluffy my dear friend!

Kaneki: No, I-I'm not! Well now, if I ever choose a character. I will go for Japan. He is silent, and calm person. Just like my first personality. But when the situation changes and it comes to fight. He is a bloodshed character, just like my shiro version.

Hide: Darn, I thought you will choose Germany.

Kaneki: Why, do I like a big macho man to you?

Hide: No, but I mean. Nishiki senpai choose Austria and I thought if I choose Prussia and you choose Germany. We're going to become The German Language Trio!

Kaneki: Oh hide,

Hinami: I think, I will go for Liechtenstein. She is such a good helper to her brother. She is so kind and very noble. Also I love the fact that she cut her hair just to be like his brother. Oh, she is more adorable than me.

Ayato: I will go for Russia. He intimidates everybody just for his aura. Everybody is scared of him. I think my personality is just like him. And plus he is stronger than he looks and he wears a scarf just like I do every time. This man is cool.

Kimi: Oh yes, I would totally cosplay as Hungary. She is so brave and intelligent and she is willing to do everything Austria tolds her to do.

Nishiki: Well, if Kimi cosplays Hungary. I think I will cosplay as Austria. Not only for that, he demands being respected. I like being respected.

Amon: …

Amon: The more serious and well respected character is Germany. And so, I have the determinations and specifications to cosplay as him. And common people we know, I'm one hell of a serious character of this series.

Kaneki: Well, if I would like to choose. I go for Japan. He is silent, quiet and very tranquil character. And when it comes to fight, he is a blood shed character just like the white version of myself.

Uta: I will go for Turkey. His mask is cool, great and simple. Yet at the same time he is a joker, I'm a joker myself.

Yomo: I think this idea is silly. But if I had to choose, of all the characters, whose the best? I think I will choose Greece. Peace minded, he has his own pace. Nobody f#cks with him. Great and simple character.

Uta: So that means, we are rivals.

Yomo: No, uh no.

Uta: Oh yes Ajajajajaja!

Yomo: f#ck.

Itori: I choose Ukraine! She is lovely and a sweetheart with her brother. Plus, the outfit will suit me perfectly.

Yomo/Uta: I knew it!

Seido: America has hamburgers, and as for I. I have my pineapples. So I will choose to be United States of America! Haha!

Akira: It's United States of Hetalia, in the series, Seido.

Seido: Oh shut it, Okay. I will be America! Are you happy now?

Akira: Well I don't even care if you corrected yourself.

Seido: Then why you did you pointing out?

Akira: Well because I always want to point your mistakes.

Seido: You little!

Akira: If I had to choose, I choose Belarus. I know this woman is a stalker and a crazy mad woman. But, she cares about Russia so much. That she will never let him go.

Tsukiyama: Oh my Amore! It's obvious who I choose don't it? Of course it will be France. We may differ at looks, but when it comes to love or in my case eat the one you adore the most. We both persuade it till the end.

Chie Hori: Shuu San, you aren't fooling anybody with that explanation.

Tsukiyama: What are you saying, Little Mouse?

Chie Hori: We both know, that the reason why you choose France was for all the French language you could say without getting any weird looks.

Tsukiyama: You little Mouse!

Touka: Okay, I think I will be the only who do this. But I don't give a flying f#ck about that. If I could be anyone, I will be England. That guy can make magic and curse people. And damn, the way he insults people is really hilarious!

Yoriko: Touka Chan is cosplaying England? Then I should cosplay Scotland. He annoys, respects and loves England. Because they're a family. Just like Touka and me!

Irimi: Nobody pays attention to Seychelles?! She is really lovely and a good hearted person. Something I wish I had in the past. But since she is a minor character, nobody wants her. But, in my case I have to say that she is very kind and plus her dress is really cute.

Koma: The most important character of all I choose. I therefore cosplay Canada. Because he is just like me, a powerful character who others countries underestimate him, just because he is a secondary character.

Eto: I will be Romano, but not the normal one. The chibi one, he is way too cute. And his angry personality is cuter.

Tatara: I think I choose Germania. He is a silent person and badass character. That even though he doesn't even get a great an appearance in the anime. On the world history, he destroy the Roman Empire.

Shachi: I will go for China. Because of simple strongly goof reasons. And absolutely because of KAI!

Marude: I choose Netherlands. He is cool. He just needs my motorcycle to be more cooler- Imagine me, smoking, cosplaying Netherlands, with my motorcycle isn't that great?

Yoshitake: Yes, it you had your motorcycle.

Marude: Oh shut it!

Arima: Sweden. Why, you ask? Because he doesn't give a f$ck of anybody. He does what he likes and proclaims whatever he wants. It's like he a blond version of myself.

Juuzou: I will choose Italy. He is weird, funny and lovable. Just like me. Sometimes I think I'm Italy. But the badass Italy. Not the normal Italy.

Shinohara: That makes me Spain automatically or Roman Empire. Whatever, of the two of them. Because at some point, they took care of and save Italy.

Juuzou: You may be referring to Germany, Shinohara san.

Shinohara: True. Who choose Germany?

Amon: Me, Shinohara san.

Shinohara: Okay, I will leave it to you.

Amon: What?!

Naki: Norway, one hell of a good character. He is blonde, just like myself. He conquer all the world! Right, am I right?

* * *

Thanks for reading guys!

I love you all so much!

AleCastro (/*_*)/


	2. Kaneki and Touka caught in bed

Hey Tokyo Ghoul Characters, You just discovered Touka and Kaneki in bed? How do you read?

* * *

Hinami: ….

Hinami **– Covers her eyes-**

Hinami: Yay! Onii Chan and Onee Chan!

Nishiki: Wow, how does it feel losing your virginity?

Itori: Go for it, Touka Chan and Kaneki Kun!

Yomo: …

Yomi: Cut it out both of you!

Uta: What, why?

Itori: Yeah, what's wrong?

Yomo: You have to let Kaneki and Touka do their things alone.

Uta: Are you jealous or angry, Renji Kun?

Yomo: **-Glare-**

Uta & Itori: O-okay!

Banjou: …

Banjou: Wow! This is much better than the books I've read.

Hinami: Yeah, Banjou san! This is so great! Onii chan and Onee chan doing it!

Banjou: So good and sexy!

Sante: Wow, look at that!

Ichi: Yeah, he is pretty handful for everything.

Jiro: And pretty flexible too!

Tsukiyama: …

Rize:

Tsukiyama: B%tch gotta die! Amore is only mine! Mine! I TELL YOU, HE IS MINE!

Rize: He has some part of me. Give it back B$tch! I don't want some ugly odor in my half kagune!

Tsukiyama: I can only do that to Kaneki Kun! Get away from him!

Yoshimura: Oh dear, I hope you have children! Don't be too reckless

Irimi: Man, we don't want to see that.

Koma: Wow, sure Kaneki san is a great player!

Irimi: At least could you lock the door!

Ayato: …

Eto: Noro, control Ayato!

Ayato: Let me go! That piece of $h&t kind of reminds me of my peaceful father, he has broken my bones, and now his f%cking my stupid aneki!

Tatara: Dude, calm down.

Shachi: Yeah, boy calm down.

Naki: Narcissistic guy, is no good!

Miza: Yeah, man is no good.

Eto: Yeah, even though Kaneki is having sex with your sister, doesn't mean you have to lose control!

Tatara: Yeah man, calm down.

Amon: …

Hide: …

Amon: That is Kaneki Kun, correct?

Hide: Yeah, he is unfortunately.

Juuzou: Wow, his moving way faster than Marude's Motorcycle.

Shinohara: Juuzou.

Hanbee: Captain, please you mustn't tell things so bluntly like that captain.

Juuzou: Why, is that truth isn't? And just looks at those movements.

Arima: Why didn't he showed me those movements when we were fighting? I will spank you!

Akira: Jesus Christ, lock the door!

Seido: Wow, if we don't stop this. Things will get more wow, wow, wow.

Seido: …..

Seido: Wow, that girl has fine curves.

Shirazu: No kidding!

Hide: I call that. Since the day, Kaneki and I met her. That body has being over my mind.

Amon: Hey, stop staring. You're starting to look like creeps.

Amon: But,

Amon: ….

Amon: All I gotta say that girl has nice movements.

Mizato Gori: Stupid Amon, don't stare!

Akira: Yeah, everybody stop it! But even though he is my subordinate, I can recall and think over and over that he has some fine big and sexy muscles.

Mizato Gori: Yeah, but Amon's are way better that this.

Akira: That's true.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys!

I love you all so much!

 ** _AleCastro_** (/*_*)/


	3. Your favorite and Reaction to Ships Name

**Hey Tokyo Ghoul Characters** , what's your favorite or reaction to the main ships in your series?

* * *

Okay, **Tokyo Ghoul Characters,** you know just like any other famous series, the fandom creates ships, so how is your reactions for those ships, what is your main or favorite ship?

* * *

 **Favorite Ship?**

Ihe Hairu: Me and Arima!

Kooru Ui: Me and Ihe.

Ihe Hairu: Ehhh, I thought I annoy you and hated me.

Kooru Ui: Things change, Ihe Chan.

Torso: Me and Tooru!

Kimi: Me and Touka!

Nishiki: What?

Kimi: U-um, me, Nishiki and TOUKA!

Nishiki: What?

Yoshimura: Me, and my Wife. Also I love this great ship that I created Irimi x Koma. Oh, what a wonderful ship that is. All the troubles are gone when you are a fan of that ship.

Irimi: Thanks?

Koma: Oh, that's so sweet Yoshimura san!

Tsukiyama: Me and Kaneki of course. Nobody loves or devotes Kaneki Kun such as moi!

Kaneki: At one certain point, you tried to kill me and eat me. Does that count as devotion and love to you?

Tsukiyama: It certainly does, monsieur Kaneki Kun.

Miza: …

Miza: Why do I have to share my opinion with you guys, huh, I don't care for anybody besides my group!

Naki: Me and Miza!

Miza: W-what?

Naki: Eto Chan told me, we make a great battle duo! So I believe in her!

Miza: Oh, well. I don't care!

Nico: Me and every beautiful men in the world!

Yamori: That's utterly disgusting Nico.

Nico: Don't get jealous Yamori Kun, that lists includes you too! My heart is big enough to love every single men in this world!

Yamori: …

Hinami: Ah, my favorite ship is Oni Chan and Onee Chan. They make a sweet couple!

Yoriko: I agreed to that, they're so cute.

Ayato: Oh, just them?

Hinami: What do you mean, Ayato kun?

Ayato: I said, if you don't have any other ship you like?

Hinami: I think, Irimi and Koma is a great ship too, what about you Ayato Kun, do you have any ship you like?

Ayato: …

Ayato (Mini tiny whispering voice) "You and Me"

Hinami: Oh, that's so sweet Ayato kun. I didn't knew you felt that way.

Ayato: Oh f%ck I forgot your special hearing abilities!

Banjou: Me and Rize san!

Jiro: Yeah, they make a great couple!

Rize: Me and Human flesh.

Yamori: Me and Torture.

Kukie: Me and promotion.

Uta: Me and Masks

Shirazu: What's going on? Are you guys just naming random things and pairing them with yourselves? That's mother f&cking disgusting!

Roma: Me and spying

Mado: Me and quinques.

Shirazu: Okay, stop.

Amon: Me and donuts.

Itori: Me and Alcohol.

Saiko: Me x maman, Mutsuki x Shirazu, mutsuki x kukie, kukie x shirazu, me and Shirazu, me and kukie, me and Itou,Kukie x Takeomi, Fruta x furuta, uta x yomo, Touka x Shirazu, Tsukiyama x Maman, Tatara x eto, arima x maman, banjou x maman, rize x banjou, Hide x Maman, Hide x Touka, Take Hirako x Arima, Akira x amon, Amon x maman, Furuta x rize, furuta x ihe hairu, Yamori x maman, Hinami x Ayaro, Eto, x Arima, Marude x Yoshitoki, Matsuri x Kukie,, Houji x Tatara, Seidou x Amon etc…

Kaneki: Do you just name every single ship, Saiko?

Saiko: I did, Maman!

Kaneki: But you need to choose only one or perhaps only your favorites.

Saiko: I can't every single ship has their unique flavor and taste.

* * *

 **Your Reactions to the Fandom Ship Names**

* * *

 _ **Touken (Touka x Kaneki)**_

Touka: …

Touka: Well at least I'm the one who dominates the name.

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: Oh, this fandom.

Hinami: Oh what a sweet name!

Hide: That name kind of reminds me of those special coins you receive in Chuck E. Cheese's. What are they called? Ah that's right, "Tokens!

Ayato: Shitty name for a shitty couple!

Kaneki: What?

Ayato: …

* * *

 _ **AmoakI = Amon x Akira**_

Amon: …

Akira: Is it just me, or our ship name sounds like the name of a special attack?

Amon: Don't say that.

Juuzou: Oh, Hanbee Kun, I already know how I will shout when I attack in the future!

Amon: See.

Akira: …

Juuzou: "Ahaahaha, Attack Amoaki, amoaki attack!"

Hanbee: Captain that's not an attack name, but a ship name.

Juuzou: Same thing, Attack Amoaki attack!

Akira: And here I thought I could celebrate our ship name, oh I was wrong.

Amon: Great ship name for a friendship, isn't that right Akira san?

Akira: Oh my god, I think we should rename that ship like "Densamoaki"

Amon: Oh what a creative woman you are Akira, congratulations!

Akira: Oh god.

Seidou: Serves you right!

Akira: What?! Well In my defense I have a ship name with Amon, do you have one with Amon, ah do you, do you? If you have one, aha. Let me see, let me see.

Seidou: Oh f%ck you!

* * *

 _ **Nishiki x Kimi = Nishikimi**_

Kimi: Awww, that name is such a sweet and cute name, isn't that right Nishi Kun?

Nishiki: I don't care really, I mean why invent such a name, when the stupid fandom already knows that we are couple?

Kimi: Oh, stop being a douche and enjoy the ship name!

Nishiki: Okay, it's lovely, happy?

Hide: I think that name is really cute and reserves respect Nishio Senpai!

Kimi: Oh, this boy gets it, thanks Hide!

Nishiki: Oh kid, you're so sharp and quick that sickens me.

Hide: But senpai, admit it you love that name, don't you?

Nishiki (Tiny voice) "Y-yeah"

Hide: I knew it!

Touka: Oh wow, I have to admit your ship name is cute and innocent just like you Kimi. But not for shitty Nishiki, because we all know he ain't innocent!

Nishiki: Oh shut it, you shitty Touka!

* * *

 **Hide x Kaneki = Hidekane**

Hide: …

Hide: Oh shoot Kaneki! The fandom knows about our gay phase scene. I think we need to retake the phase, to please the audience.

All: …

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: Hide, we talk about that. You didn't need to bring that again in today news.

Hide: Oh shoot, then that means you don't love me? Or that don't you care for me?

Kaneki: I never said that.

Hide: Then, you think that ship name is cute and we are cute couple?

Kaneki: Ah, Yes I think our ship name is cute, but I'm straight Hide.

Hide: Yeah, you said back when we were in high school, you aren't fooling anybody now, Kaneki.

Kaneki: Oh hide, you don't forget anything, do you?

Hide: Nope, that's why I'm your best friend!

Kaneki: Yeah, I'm glad.

* * *

 **Ayato x Touka = Ayatou**

Ayato: ...

Touka: …

Ayato/Touka: Just Ewwww

Kaneki: I thought you were siblings

Touka: Damn right we are.

Kaneki: Then why people are shipping you?

Touka: Oh I don't f&cking know, why don't you ask the f&cking fandom that huh? You fandom make me sick! You are even crazier that shittyama!

Ayato: I'm going to kill someone today!

Nishiki: I think I know why the fans ships the both of you.

Tsukiyama: Because Japan loves incest?

Nishiki: Well not just that, I mean remember the day you and your brother fought. And you were on the ground and at a certain point Ayato tried to eat you, and he did.

Touka: …

Ayato: …

Touka: You are so dead, shitty brother!

Ayato: F&ck!

* * *

 **Ayato x Hinami = Ayahina**

Eto: This ship is the classic ship of those cliché 90 romantic post war movies.

Tatara: Oh, I thought that too.

Ayato: …

Ayato. What a lame name.

Hinami: Oh, well I think it's cute!

Ayato: You think that?

Hinami: Of course I think that, Ayato Kun. Just like all the ships that are in this fandom. Is great how the fandom creates impossible ships in such a tragic story in which we belong.

Ayato: Impossible ships, what do you mean by that?

Hinami: Ah, you know we are in a Seinen manga, romance or couples never work in the main story. But in the view of fans, they think they might happen. When deep in their hearts know that this story won't end well.

Ayato: …

Eto: Oops, I might have gave Hinami many tragic romantic books to read. Sorry, Ayato Kun.

* * *

 **Tsukiyama x Kaneki = Tsukikane**

Tsukiyama: Tres bien! Monsieur Kaneki kun. I knew this day would come. The day that society and the fandom recognize that I'm the best option to Kaneki's lonely side. I think we need to plan our wedding.

Kaneki: Oh shut it, Tsukiyama! It's the fandom who ships us, is not actually meant we are a couple, you know?

Tsukiyama: You can say everything you want, but this pictures proves otherwise.

Kaneki: Again, work of the fangirls. Do you think if I had a time to have sex, don't you think it will be with a girl. Because last time I check I was straight.

Tsukiyama: But monsieur, the fangirls.

Kaneki: LOOK TSUKIYAMA! This ship is a bad ship and I don't approve it okay. So stop being so clingy, towards me. It makes me sick.

Tsukiyama: …

Banjou: Oh wow, that's really harsh for Tsukiyama.

Tsukiyama: Oh, you understand me, Monsieur Banjou?

Banjou: No, I think you deserve all this and more. Burn, Tsukiyama.

Tsukiyama: …

Tsukiyama: *Starts to sob*

* * *

 **Tsukiyama x Hinami = Tsukihina**

Kaneki: …

Touka: …

Kaneki: Nope, Tsukiyama go to that side so I can punch you.

Touka: Count me in.

Ayato: Yeah me too.

Karren: Meanwhile I will be punching this girl to this side.

Chie Hori: Meanwhile I will be taking pictures of all the chaos that is going down in this room.

Hinami: ….

Tsukiyama: …

Hinami: Um, Everybody realize that this is just a ship name and fans ship us, but that doesn't mean we are actually dating, right?

Tsukiyama: Yes, I think you need to rethink what you are going to do with those kagunes. I will never date Hinami. You know that right Kaneki kun?

Touka: Better exterminate you first, so this ships never becomes cannon, isn't that right, Kaneki?

Kaneki: Yeah, I think you are right.

Tsukiyama: Sometimes the fandom just want to watch me burn. Why did I ever did to you? Do I like type of guy who digs little girls?

Hinami: Yes, Flower man is right. Do I look like that type of girl who dates flashy guys?

Banjou: But you did had a date, right?

Tsukiyama/Hinami: We didn't!

* * *

 **Tsukiyama x Nishiki = Tsukinishi**

Tsukiyama: ….

Tsukiyama: I wanted Kaneki, not that guy!

Kimi: …

Nishiki: …

Nishiki: Okay, look dear fandom of Tokyo Ghoul. I can tolerate you labeled me as a "perverted man". For having sex with Kimi in university. Or you pairing me up with random dudes, like Kaneki or Hide. Because they were my Kouhai or some shit like that on some point. And I know how strong the fujoshis are for those crack pairings. But I thing I can't tolerate is that you pair me up with this stupid bastard who tried to kill my girlfriend and kidnap her too.

Kimi: It wouldn't have been better if they had ship you with Touka. She is far more beautiful than that strange guy.

Nishiki: And what gets on my nerves is that this ship is popular. Because they're a lot of ships in this fandom who don't have an official name, because they aren't that popular. But then I realize that the ship that has me and Tsukiyama has its own name. It's just plain horrible and disgusting.

Saiko: I searched online and you even had a Doujinshi. Guess that means that fandom was pretty crazy when you fought with him.

Nishiki: WHAT? ARE YOU SHITTING WITH ME, WE HAVE AN OFFICAL DOUJINSHI?

Saiko: Yeah search it, if you don't believe me.

Nishiki: Nope, I won't. I want to have my sanity in just one place.

* * *

 **Amon x Kaneki = Akane (Amoneki)**

Amon: …

Kaneki: ….

Amon: So eyed patch Kun we meet again.

Kaneki: Stop being so formal, aren't you going to react by this ship name.

Amon: Well, I think the first ship name is kind of like the name of a girl, and the second one sounds like a type of recharge in some USA gun game.

Kaneki: Haha , thought that same thing.

Akira: …

Touka: ….

Akira: Just look at that, they're not even reacting the fandom ships them.

Touka: I swear boys can be so dense, when the time can be so important.

Akira: You said it.

* * *

 **Yomo x Uta = Yomouta**

Yomo: …

Itori: Aww, I thought it will be a unique name, just like the dynamic couple that guys you are, this sucks!

Uta: Yeah, I Feel like the fans just gave up in our name, don't you feel like that too Renji Kun?

Yomo: First of all, are we a couple? Second, this is just my thoughts. But we had to be kind of grateful that our ship has a name, because they're a lot of ships in the fandom that don't have a name for their own. So I think we should be more grateful, and don't think if the name it is unique or not.

Uta: …

Itori: …

Itori *starts to cry*: O-oh, such a cool guy.

Uta *Starts to sob* "O-oh Renji kun, I knew the day I met you, that marrying you wasn't a bad option. That's why I love you so much!

Yomo: …

Yomo: We aren't dating.

Uta: Yeah, Renji just stay like that and will become the best couple ever.

Yomo: There's no escape between you guys.

* * *

Well look at that, I managed to write a document of 2230 words. Well you know, I did it for the special of reaching 50 chapters in my story "Ship Reactions".

Anyways, thanks for reading and keep suggesting in this type of story too. This story deserves more love too.

I love you all so much

- **AleCastro (/*_*)/**


	4. Slenderman is around

This story isn't dead yet! Haha...

Hey guys, I just stumble with some scenarios that I did in my notebook a while ago. This scenarios where created when I had the idea of doing scenarios like this… but never had the courage to do it. So I read them and thought why not "typesetting them?"

So here you go.

 **Hey Tokyo ghoul characters, Slenderman is around how do you react?**

* * *

Touka: ….

Touka: What the hell is that thing?

Hinami: I don't know, but he is really big and are those arms? I don't know… if they are… I feel kind of scared.

Saiko: Hide yo children, this thing is dangerous.

Kaneki: Eh really?

Saiko: Yeah… I never actually knew the real thing will appear before me. Kudos to the internet.

Kaneki: What?

Saiko: Part of me is terrified and part of me excited.

Kukie: Common Saiko, stop blabbering stupid stuff and just say what this is.

Saiko: Oh! Sorry there…. I kind of space out… Either way, this guy right here is a….

Saiko looks to everybody

Saiko: He is a ghoul ***snickers*.**

Kukie: A ghoul?

Saiko: ***Trying not to laugh*** Y-yeah, he is a rare ghoul who likes to eat children both humans and ghouls.

Kaneki: Wait! Are you serious? So this guy is another cannibal ghoul?

Saiko: Y-yeah mamman.

Kaneki: Just when I thought I will be having a great time with everybody. This thing comes and ruins my day! God… but worry not I will take care of this guy.

Tsukiyama: Oh there you go again amore, risking your life to protect us. But I think I need to stop you there. Look at him, Kaneki Kun he seem harmless.

Kaneki: Why are you saying that?

Tsukiyama: Look at his fine and refine suit. He must be a fine type of ghoul.

Touka: So what?

Tsukiyama: We must approach him gently and with that he will leave. Just like a refine ghoul he is.

Nishiki: Naw man, ghouls like him who are just like you. Must be taking care since the root.

Tsukiyama: Excusez moi, are you comparing me to that man.

Touka: Well for that description you just imply. Yes, Tsukiyama. You just describe yourself. Congratulations!

Chie Hori: And neither less to say, if we have to encounter someone just like were you back then. We should probably kill it.

Tsukiyama: Silent little mouse! What if that refine ghoul hear us… hey may talk about it.

Nishiki: Talk? He doesn't even have a freaking mouth.

Koma: Now that I notice, he doesn't even have a face.

Irimi: Now that you mention it, it's true.

Hide: …

Hide: Wow! That thing is huge. I swear I saw him somewhere, but I can't where.

Uta: Is he wearing a mask, so we cannot see his face? If that's so. May I have the name of your mask maker? He really has a talent.

Akira: Wow… and I thought Amon was huge.

Amon: Is this a ghoul?

Juuzou: But he is wearing a suit.

Marude: Maybe it's both! Behold, investigators! The new SSS Rank Ghoul "No Face", he is wearing a suit pretending to be an investigator but he is a normal Bikaku type.

Arima: …

Arima: Okay, let me kill it.

Juuzou: No, I want to kill it! He seems interesting.

Arima: No Juuzou. Like, look at me I'm the "Shinigami".

Hirako: Kind of like "Bitch please"?

Arima: Hirako… Either way I'm going to kill it.

Juuzou: No! Let me have some fun too! I will do it, squad assemble!

Hanbee: ….

Arima: Oh is that so? Garden and Cero squad assemble!

Juuzou Squad: …..

Juuzou Squad: Let's back off.

 **\- CCG Civil War intensifies –**

Tatara: What's that? A new ghoul?

Eto: He looks strong, shall we recruit him?

Tatara: Yeah, why not. Noro, do it.

Noro: …..

Slenderman: …..

Noro: ….

Slenderman: ….

Ayato: What the hell is that thing another subordinate of that stupid Naki!?

Naki: Hey!

Hooguro: For your information, we as the "white suits" use only white in their suits. Is called "White Suits" for a reason.

Shousei: That's true. We never accept a member who will wear black in their suit.

Eto: Particular…. That sounds kind of racist. I wasn't aware that you were racist.

Naki: What's a racist?

Takeomi: Hey why all of you saying this guy is a ghoul? He is not a ghoul! Listen, this "thing" is called "Slenderman". A character, who is well portrayed of being a monster who lurks on the forest and eats people. Of course, he was just based on photos and creepypastas on the internet.

Saiko: Fuck off… you just ruined the joke.

Takeomi: Sorry?

Saiko: Fuck off…

* * *

Thanks for reading guys!

And don't worry i will keep uploading in this story much more!

I love you all so much!

 **AleCastro** (/*_*)/


	5. React to the first Season of your Anime

Hey... it's me again. With a new update for you and it seems like people haven't forgoten this story yet. I'm glad for that!

Either way... this suggestion came for "codename00guest "

 **Hey Tokyo ghoul characters, what do you think of the first season of your anime?**

* * *

Tsukiyama: I don't regret nothing! I appear so much of a handsome man… everything was so beautiful.

Uta: Me too, I think the first season wasn't that bad as many think.

Kaneki: You guys are saying that because the staff, didn't cut your cool scenes. Just like me at the end, they didn't show how my fight with Yamori was. Neither my whole backstory.

Touka: Is not just you, Kaneki. They move way too fast on my backstory of me and Ayato. I hated that!

Yamori: Ughh this weakling complaining about smaller stuff. What is done is done. Certainly there are few things I wanted to put it more "pretty". But they show how awesome and badass of character that I am.

Rize: ¡I freaking hate it! ¡This version, this whole season was a fucking disaster! It's like…. ¡They portray me as the inner ghoul of that kid! Hello staff of this anime, this is Tokyo Ghoul not bleach!

Irimi: Since I'm a side character I didn't played so much in this season. In the manga, they portrayed me very well. Fans who want to know more about me, they should read the manga.

Koma: The Evil Ape is 50/50 with the first season.

Irimi: What the hell does that mean?

Koma: Well Irimi chan, I'm very pleased that our manga was made into an anime. Because we get to see our colors, our voices but at the other hand, I hate that they cut so much about it.

Irimi: Yeah…. The staff. ¡The fucking staff!

Hinami: I loved my voice and my fight was cool on the anime. I looked like a character of that show "black rock shooter".

Ryouko: Exactly…. Maybe this is just a selfish declaration on my part. But the anime put my husband alive for some episodes. So I don't regret it that much.

Yomo: If you put it in the way, Ryouko san. This first season wasn't that bad after all.

Nico: No! This first season wasn't so beautiful! Even though I appear on it. They put me like I was sort of a masochist ghoul.

Ayato: You're a masochist.

Nico: ¡I'm not a masochist!

Tatara: There's only thing that I wanted to point out of this troublesome series. Is that they didn't put quite while the introduction of Aogiri Tree. If someone just saw the series, they will think that we are just a bunch of ghouls who prey on weaklings and terrorize humans without having a fundamental original goal.

Eto: Boy you said it. That was such a dick move and makes it me annoyed. But it didn't get me that mad until I hear my voice. Do you hear my voice? That horrific voice sounds like Siri from google is talking to you. Like… I know they can mess up with animations and storylines, but fucking the voice of someone is just means you guys aren't fit to animate anything at all.

Ayato: They fucked up, the upcoming battle of me vs stupid Aneki and by the way my hair is dark blue not fucking black or purple! Is fucking dark blue! How many times do I have to make myself clear?! Or would you like me to look for you a color palette? So you can know the difference between the colors? Because apparently you made that mistake every time I appear in the screen.

Noro: ….

Bin Brother 1: This fucking staff. They put more detail in someone who doesn't talk but to us, who are actually executive members of Aogiri Tree and had battles with the protagonist they didn't care that much.

Bin Brother 2: Is like they have more favoritism in others characters that don't do much that of those characters who are actually good in fights.

Bin Brother 1: Well… we did get our final fight with that bastard.

Bin Brother 2: Probably they thought that they needed to add the final fight, so the viewers don't get worried about us.

Ichiro: They fucked up our colors.

Jante: Yeah, those aren't our real colors.

Jiro: ¡We are angry!

Banjou: Well, it makes me pissed they didn't introduced all our members of the 11 ward.

Mado: I'm not a person who looks for the appearance of others. After all, I search in ghouls if their kagune was useful to me. But they actually make me handsome.

Amon: You're always handsome.

Mado. Is that so? Thanks Amon kun.

-Seidou smiling-

Akira: Stop it Seidou!

Seidou: Stop what?

Akira: Those annoying movements of happiness only because you show your face on the last episode.

Seidou: Well yeah… I didn't want to brag about it. But yeah! I appeared, my voice and everything. Now, this is my day. I totally win you in one thing Akira!

Akira: Don't pay any attention to that nonsense. I, in my opinion look way better on the images of the ending.

Seidou: Yeah, you could be right but can you count all those people who didn't watch the images of the ending. Can you? Can you?

 ***Akira and Seidou start fighting ***

Juuzou: I look adorable aren't I?

Marude: Yes, you look horrific, suicidal guy who kills poor and innocent motorcycles! You are way too cruel!

Shinohara: Don't listen to him. Your appearance alone was really cute Juuzou.

Juuzou: Thanks! And how about you Shinohara? Your appearance looks way bigger on the anime, then in the manga.

Arima: Well… I just appear in a brief flashback. So I can't say that much.

Take Hirako: ….

Arima: Are you okay?

Take Hirako: They cut me down.

Arima: Oh… are you referring the shut of the flashback when you appear behind me? Don't let it get to you. In the manga, you didn't talk so it doesn't matter.

Take Hirako: Oh is that so Arima? You think of me as just like wind. Everybody knows it's there but no one can see it.

Arima: I never…

Take Hirako: You know what? If it's going to be like this… I'm going!

Arima: No… don't go! I love you!

Kaneki: What just happen?

* * *

 **Note:**

You see I'm a hardcore hirako x arima fan.

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	6. Nishiki Eating horse shit

Apologize in advance

And this chapter was based on that omake of the first season of Tokyo ghoul. Where Nishiki was asked how the "anpan" tasted like. And he told Kaneki that it resembles something like "shit" and Kaneki invented the rumor about Nishiki eating it.

So let's say, that Kaneki was the one who inspired this chapter.

 **Hey Tokyo Ghoul Characters, Nishiki is eating horse shit in front of you. How do you react?**

Kimi: …

Kimi: Why Nishiki why?

Touka: I knew it! I freaking knew it!

Touka: ….

Touka: I'm so please to myself that I was right but at the same time. I'm so disgusted to see this side of you.

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: Senpai? What the hell? Okay… Senpai! I was joking! That was just a joke and I never wanted to because you harm. Or perhaps you really ate that and you lied to me? Now I feel so betrayed.

Tsukiyama: Oh Kaneki Kun, my amore let me hug you.

 ***Tsukiyama leans in to hug. Kaneki kicks him in his diamonds. Eh, why diamonds instead of jewels you may ask? Because that sugar daddy is super rich and he can afford his jewels to be diamonds that's how rich he is. What about his father jewels? You may ask? His father has golden jewels, why do you think he only has one son? Poor woman, he probably had broken her down there. I mean, I think that's the only reason why Sui Ishida never mentioned her in the beginning. Is because he likes to break woman up***

Hide: Nishio senpai, even though you eat shit. I will still support you. Friends always support each other in crucial times, even when the other friend is doing something so disgusting.

Amon: Hideyoshi, those are some wise words you got there.

Hide: Thanks!

Juuzou: That ghoul is eating shit?

Amon: Yeah, it looks like it.

Juuzou: ….

Juuzou: Perhaps he is already tired of eating humans?

Mado: NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!

Amon: Yeah, maybe that's the reason.

Mado: No! This cannot be happening!

Akira: Is it just I or I heard father voice?

 ***Runs away and panics***

Akira: Father, what are you doing?

Arima: Let me handle this.

 ***Arima runs towards Mado***

Akira: …

Amon: …

Juuzou: …

Seidou: ….

Seidou: What the hell? I don't understand, why are they running?

Amon: Very well then.

 ***Amon runs towards Arima and Mado***

Shinohara: ….

Shinohara: I kind of guess why Amon is running like crazy. But I don't understand why Arima and Mado are running like crazy of seeing a ghoul eating horse shit.

Houji: …

Houji: Let's avoid the talk Shinohara.

Take Hirako: Arima san, why are you running and dancing like a ballet dancer? Is that a new technique? Shall I record it?

Take Hirako: …

Take Hirako: If you don't say anything I will grab my recorder and film you….. Okay there, move more your hips. Darling you're doing an excellent job. Just move your bum more towards the camera.

Arima: Horse!

Mado: Shit!

Amon: I'm following all the rules. I want my donuts back!

Marude: What? Okay…. Its official the investigators have finally lost it.

Yoshimura: ….

Yoshimura: Young man…. I won't have the talk with you again.

Nishiki: …

Nishki: Was it worth it?

Yoshimura: Indeed… it was worth it!

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	7. Who the hell is Rize

**Hey Tokyo ghoul characters, who is Rize Kamishiro?**

Touka: Who's that? That sounds familiar but I can't put my finger on it. Hmm…

Hinami: I don't know either and it bugs me that I can't remember because I'm good with names and faces. But why I can't remember.

Nishiki: Rize Kamishiro? That name sounds of an ugly person, whose personality is really ugly. Doesn't like to share with anybody and a whore. Not just that, it almost feels like that's a name you will give to a pig. I don't know man, but that's just me.

Tsukiyama: That's sound like an ugly bitch name to me. Just an unrefined person who doesn't appreciate the great value of entertainment.

Yoshimura: A troublesome youngster.

Shachi: Someone I want to raise as a child of my own and gave my master surname.

Dr. Kanou: The name of a wonderful sample!

Eto: With a name like that? Yeah, that name fits for a person who could ruin and enjoy my life. Good luck if a person in real life, has that name.

Tatara: It sounds like a woman who has many secrets and unless you haunt her down. She won't give you the right answers you want.

Yamori: A straight up bitch. Yeah, that's cruel and straightforward. But I'm just going to say it. This name will give you an excitement to fight with it, but at the same will probably give birth to something that will destroy it. And surely of course annoy the hell out of you.

Arima: That name sound like it will create a person who will understand me very well. But of course, for that to happen. I need to kill it first.

Amon: The name that will be appearing in a case that will bring me many misfortunes and happiness to my life and actually question my existence in this life.

Mado: Someone I want to convert as a quinque.

Clowns: The name of someone who will bring some funny and cute scenarios.

Furuta: That's a name of someone I can love and protect with all my might. But at the same time, it almost feels like the person will betray me and I need to create this crazy plan to let her know she was safe just in my arms…. Haahaha of course, if that person ever existed.

Hide: To me that name sound like someone who will fuck my buddy and not in the good way of "fucking".

Kaneki: In first glance it seems like she was really innocent. Someone who you can easily fall in loved. You may think, she is the right person for you. You invite her to dinner and all is nice. Until she reveals she is not the innocent type and tries to kill you. You escape and next thing you know she is dead in front of you. And for her, you went into surgery and have some body parts of her inside of you. You think of her traumatizing you in your dreams… people blaming her actions on you and accusing you having the same scent that she had. Then you moved one with your life and she appears before you, just when all this time you thought of her being dead. You confront her father, who gives you the fight of your life. And then when you think about it, that everything that had happened in life was because you took her to dinner. You took the name to dinner. If you hadn't took the name to dinner. This will never had happened.

Sui Ishida: Oh, did I have a Rize on my list? I never recall having a Rize on my story. Oh wait… I think I have someone named Rize.

Rize: Ha! I knew you will never forgotten me. After I was the base of th-

Sui Ishida: Never mind guys. False alarm! It was just me, mispronouncing the English word "rice".

Rize: Are you kidding me? Fuck you guys! I'm done with this shit! I'm out of here.

* * *

And that's how ladies and gentleman Rize stopped appearing in the manga of Tokyo ghoul.

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

 **-AleCastro** (*_*)7


	8. What is the best way to Ignore somebody

**Hey Ghoul Characters, how is the best way to ignore somebody?**

* * *

Touka: Yell at them stating "¡I don't want to talk to you!"

Yomo: Do not talk and don't see them. Pretend they don't exist.

Ayato: Just don't be near them. And if they want talk to you… pretend you didn't hear anything from that trashy mouth.

Kaneki: You create a new identity of yourself, make a group and don't appear in their lives until the time is right.

Hide: ¿Why should ignore somebody? ¿What if that person requires help and I'm ignoring it? I will never take the risk of ignoring somebody….

Hinami: Hide yourself from them. Every time they want to talk to you just say "I'm busy, I need to go!"

Ayato: ¿Oh is that so?

Rize: Eat them… simple as that.

Tsukiyama: Eat them as well.

Chie Hori: Take uncomfortable pictures of them. Show it off to them. Then, boom the person who you want to ignore are ignoring you. That or take pictures of them while you're ignoring them.

Matsumae: Stab them.

Kanae: Kill them.

Mirumo: Show them how much money and power you have. Not only they will get jealous but also they will ignore you.

Banjou: Me being ignored? Is actually the opposite… people are always ignoring me. So if you can rephrase the question as "¿What is the best way of not being ignored?" will be more appreciated.

Nishiki: Do not talk to them and if they still want to talk to you. Persuade them that you're into them, invite them to a certain location and when they're not looking… KILL THEM!

Kimi: That and abandon them stating you want the best for them.

Nishiki: ….

Irimi: Just don't talk to them and avoid them at all cost. Simple as that.

Koma: Ignore people, ¿huh? In the first place, why do you want to ignore a person? Is it because that person has done something that irritated you? If that's the case, then why don't you just talk it out? Communication is the best way to avoid misunderstandings… If you talk about it with the person you want to ignore. You bet that at the end, you won't need the feel of "ignoring them" anymore.

Eto: Oh ignored? Oh you mean what my "father" did to me? Why do you ask me, ask him. He could give you a best answer.

Tatara: Kick them until they realize you don't want to see them now.

Shachi: Stand in this giant pole. Until that person leaves your way.

Yamori: Torture them or violently kick them.

Naki: Well… I have never been ignored. Since I always repeat what I want many times. So… the question is "how should I make someone listen to me without ignoring me".

Shousei: Just don't be in the way of the same person you want to ignore.

Hooguro: Since you want to ignore them, while you are it steal all their money and leave them broke for the rest of their miserable lives.

Miza: Pretend you're always mad at them. When in reality you just want them to leave you alone.

Mutsuki: Force your way of the emotion "ignoring" and then ignore them but at the same time do not ignore them.

Shinsanpei: Act like my Aunt.

Saiko: Play Videogames all day.

Higemaru: Stay quiet in their presence.

Ching Li: Just kick them.

Kukie: Put your earphones every time they are around.

Shirazu: Just say "I'm not in the mood to talk".

Marude: Shout "¡I DON'T WANNA TALK TO YOU!"

Yoshitoki: Invent secrets that in a way, you're ignoring the people you want to ignore.

Matsuri: That's not the best way to ignore somebody. The best way to ignore somebody, is…. Ignoring them.

Furuta: Wow…. A real genius we have here.

Matsuri: Shut up.

Arima: Stare at them without talking with them. They will feel so uncomfortable of being with you… that eventually they will leave your side.

Hirako: Same as Arima. But actually just avoid talking to them and if they want to talk about something you both are interesting in. Try to invent something they will lose interest to talk to you.

Akira: Belittle the people you want to ignore. Shame them, ridiculed them, state them they're wrong and in that way they won't want to see your face ever again. And now the person you want to ignore is now ignoring you too.

Amon: You did that to me and that didn't work for me….

Akira: …You're a special case Amon.

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	9. Replace the Quinques

**Hey Tokyo Ghoul Investigators, Sui Ishida replace the Quinques with Water Balloons, how do you react?**

* * *

Arima: …

Arima: Very well then… I don't care what weapon it is. I shall be the very best of fighting ghouls with water balloons.

Arima: ***Whispering*** At least like this, it would be less painful for those who don't deserve to die.

Hirako: You should know Arima, you sound so pathetic and pitiful right now.

Arima: ¿In what sense do I sound pathetic? I only said, even though they change our weapons we as the "CCG" still have the guts and the will to kill all the ghouls.

Garden Children: Oh that was beautiful Arima sama!

Marude: …

Marude: Way to go Arima… Way to go, again.

Juuzou: ….

Juuzou: Water balloons? Why did they change the awesome quinques to water balloons? ¡And just when I upgrade mine! ¡THIS IS SO UNFAIR!

Shinohara I don't know either Juuzou but perhaps the author has his reasons of doing this.

Juuzou: ¿What kind of reasons? I want to know if he really has a good reason or he is just doing another tragic event for us.

Shinohara: Well…. Perhaps he already weaken the ghoul's kagune. So in that way they could be easier to chase.

Juuzou: Last time I check, the ghouls still had their kagunes and their abilities hadn't changed at all.

Shinohara: Well perhaps he will start with us then with them…?

Juuzou: ….

Shinohara: …Well I don't really don't know the reason Juuzou but… at least we have to make our best to kill and capture the enemy.

Juuzou: ¡But that's not fair! The fights will be boring as hell… and next thing we know our fights would look like we are in a kid's birthday.

Mado: Oh boy… do I get you within the deep of my soul. Great thing that I'm already dead before all this had happened.

Hanbee: B-but look on the right side senpai…. we won't be seeing so much blood in our battles.

Arima: ***Nodding awkwardly without being notice***

The 99 % of the CCG: …

Hanbee: Okay… I will shut up now.

Keijin: This is the same reason why you don't get on the good side of our squad leader.

Mizurou: Let him be Keijin san. Sometimes Hanbee, doesn't get that our squad leader likes gruesome things.

Miyaki: Perhaps is that, or the aliens are erasing the memory of Hanbee every time he open his mouth.

Miyaki: …

Miyaki: Wait… hold up…. What if the reason our author replace the quinques was because he was abducted by aliens?

Mizurou: Haha mind blown Miyaki San. A real mind blown Miyaki san.

Miyaki: ….You don't believe me don't you?

Mizurou: No man, of course not. Is like all of the sudden I believe all the crazy talk of horoscopes and things like that are real.

Miyaki: ¡B-but those are real!

Kooru: ¡Oh for fuck sake! Not another secret…. ¡Stop revealing secrets!

Hairu: ¡Goddamn! And just when I was preparing myself to get hold of the quinques of Arima… I hate you so damn much author.

Furuta: Well… it's not like I used those often. So it's not really a problem for me.

Amon: Water balloons?

Seiodu: ¿Does our Author high or is he on drugs? I can't choose.

Juuzou: Wait… don't tell me that we will stop using the Arata's?

Takeomi: Well if they just replace our quinques with water balloons then they will probably will replace the quinque armor too.

Kuroiwa: So what will going to use for an armor now?

Takeomi: An armor of water balloons?

Takeomi: Is not like I want to judge or anything… but umm doesn't that sound kind of pathetic?

Houji. You guys don't judge just like Arima san said. We should be the very best of killing ghouls with those new water balloons.

Shinohara: Yeah… that's RIGHT! Because if you go super positive we will be the very best!

All the CCG: ….

Arata: Hallelujah! Can I get an amen?

All the Ghouls in the World: Amen!

Random Ghoul: ¡Amen!

Random Ghoul #2: ¡Praise the Lord!

Akira: Oi, stop whining about this announcement. I just check with Dr. Chigyou and he told me this water balloons don't contain the normal water that it's usually in the normal "water balloons".

Amon: ¿What do you mean, Akira?

Akira: What I mean is…. This works kind of similar just like the suppressor RC drug. To put it simple terms, the water has this chemical reaction, that when you aim it in the face of the ghoul. Their kakugan will start to burn. Now if you aim it in their kagune, their kagune will start slowly evaporating itself… that of course depends of how much water balloons you throw to their kagunes. Oh and also their stamina will be really low… is kind like a poison who destroy slowly their advantage against us.

All of the CCG: Oh…

Ghouls: Fuck me hard on the asshole. ¿Why God why?

Matsuri: ¿Is that so? Well thanks for the information. I shall continue my killing expedition with these brand new water balloons of the CCG.

Shirazu: See, I told you she was the holy mother of the CCG.

Saiko: Yeah, you were right.

Mutsuki: ***Thinking*** ¿Should I test it?

Mutsuki: ¿Can somebody help me test this water balloons? Oh that's right, that bitch is the perfect sample for this. Come here you little bitch.

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	10. How do You Celebrate New Year's Eve

Hey guys... It's me. I just wanted to tell you that all the updates that i have been doing were part of my Christmas and New Year gift for you. Just to remind you, that i love you all withith the bottom of my heart! You have follow me all this year with updates, reviewing, and encouraging me. Honestly i'm so grateful for all the views that i recieve in each chapter... I really do! And i hope that the next year will be "Good" because this year was not the best... just for put it bluntly was "shit" either way. Let's hope 2018 isn't that bad.. i mean, i look forward for the great movies that will be coming so... we are starting kind of great.

Either way... the only think left i could say to you... stay safe in wherever you are... if you are going to light some fireworks please be careful. Eat a lot so in January you can lose it. Because that's how i'm going to do it. (Hehe) If you drink booze, drink moderately. And if you drink much, do not drive and also Happy New Year...

See you next year!

By the way the updates of this day where...

3 NEW Chapters for **"Ship Reactions"**

5 NEW chapters for " **Hey Tokyo Ghoul Character"**

* * *

 **Hey Tokyo Ghoul Characters, What are you going to do for New Year's Eve?**

* * *

Kaneki: Well when I was a kid, I used to celebrate it with my Mother. But she passed away and I started passing the celebration with Hide's family. Then that happened and started spending the celebration with my group. Then when I became an investigator I used to spend it with my squad, and some few guests. And now, Tsukiyama is planning our very first celebration for New Year Eve… so I will go with that.

Touka: Well I was planning to fire some fireworks with the kids of the organization.

Hinami: Yes… we actually have a big set of fireworks for the little children.

Touka: Also I'm going to cook some food along with Hinami.

Hinami: Onee chan… I already told you that you didn't need to push yourself.

Ayato: Yeah… don't push yourself. Just let Hinami do it, I mean your cooking is pretty awful.

Touka: The fuck are you saying now?! I was the one who cooked for you ever since Dad left us… why all of the sudden are you trying to say that my cooking is bad? I know I'm not the best coffee maker or the most feminine but I can say that my cooking is real good. Or perhaps are you saying that… so you can tell Hinami "Oh… woman. I will spend my time alone in the near way emo rooftop. So I can reflex how emo is my life and then you can bring me my food to me and watch together the firework… oh I'm such a smooth player… you didn't see that one coming, am I right?"

Ayato: *Blushes* ¡S-shut the fuck up Stupid Aneki!

Irimi: Well… I and Koma will visit the graves of our dead comrades we both have lost during this battles.

Koma: The day goes really fast when talking with Irimi. Then after that we visit some New Year's Eve decoration to go along with the New Year's Party we will going to have down there.

Tsukiyama: This year… will be the year that Amore will be so proud of me.

Chie: Why are you making yourself as his "Sugar Daddy"?

Tsukiyama: Little mouse, this is not the time to provoke me. I'm quite enjoying myself of making this party worked. First of all in this beautiful day, I'm going to have a breakfast with my dad and then start the party with many games for the little children. In the night, I will divide the party a section for the kids and section for adults.

Nishiki: !

Banjou: !

Tsukiyama: ….

Tsukiyama: Be assure gentleman, is not that kind of adult party you think.

Nishiki: W-what the fuck are you saying?! I wasn't thinking anything at all. You fucking perverted man!

Banjou: I-I'm so sorry for thinking that way… Is just that you caught me off guard.

Tsukiyama: Aside from that… the adult section will have "free bar" of course. I took the liberty of buying many boxes of the best whine courtesy of that lady's bar.

Chie: Well since I was invited to Shuu's party. I will be going to take as much photographs as I can.

Itori: This year is going to rule! Not only the annual clowns party will be in my bar but also that rich guy buy must of all my liquor… oh boy the next year will be super awesome!

Uta: I heard you Itori chan. I as long as well, I will be attending the party but also accompanying Renji kun in his usual emo spot. So we can both watch the fireworks.

Yomo: Can't you stop telling the rooftop "the Emo spot". Is bothering me…

Uta: Why? I think it's cute how you haven't changed…

Yomo: I'm not cute.

Naki: ¡I'm going to waste all my money on that bar! And drink all my love for Big Bro!

Hooguro: ¡I'm following big bro!

Shousei: ¡Me too!

Miza: I will join this year drinking party with Naki's group….

Naki: Are you serious?!

Miza: Y-yeah…

Naki: You're awesome Miza!

Miza: ¡Give me five bottles now!

Saiko: Playing games, eating and sleeping. And the circle goes on baby.

Kukie: Didn't you did that in Christmas Eve as well?

Saiko: Well…. You see I'm a person who likes the classic things after all….

Higemaru: I will eat and play with Saiko sama.

Ching Li: I could visit some of the children of the garden and wish them the very best. But I was also invited to Saiko "annual completion of Mario Bros". Perhaps I will divide my time to assist each event.

Itou: I was invited to Saiko's tournament but I was also invited to many parties. Man… I'm sure a great popular man, am I?

Takeomi: Spending time with my lovely wife is the best I can think of. And when the clock sets the New Year, I will bow once again the love I have for her.

Yoriko: Yes and then we will visit your family and my family houses.

Takeomi: We will rock this New Year Eve Celebration.

Shinsanpei: Thinking a way of how to avenge my Aunt and eat of course.

Mutsuki: Killing all this people who stand in my way!

Kukie: No Mutsuki.

Mustuki: And when we are it… I will kill myself at the end all of this.

Kukie: Why are you like this…?

* * *

Happy New Years Eve!

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	11. Your gender just got switched

This chapter was suggested by " **HeyAdorable"**

 **Hey Tokyo Ghoul Characters, you just woke up with your gender switched, how do you react?**

* * *

Mutsuki: …

Mutsuki: Oh my fucking God…

Mutsuki: I need to get the fucking surgery again! God dammit!

Shinsanpei: …

Shinsanpei: New Revenge plan! I will make myself the prettiest girl I have ever seen. But of course that will never be in equal as the gorgeousness that my Aunt Kiyoko has. And then, I seduced Sasaki and steal his heart. Yes…. And then when he falls for me. I will break his heart, be a manipulative woman and destroy everything he loves!

Ching Li: Wow…. You just describe every "revenge" movie on Hollywood.

Higemaru: Talking about revenge…. I want my revenge!

Ching Li: What are you talking about?

Higemaru: This is not fair! How come are you manlier this time? This doesn't even make sense!

Ching Li: Everyone is manly in their own way.

Higemaru: That's what I was talking about! Your damn muscles…

Ching Li: I train everyday so…

Higemaru: Those cool lines…

Ching Li: Like I said, you don't have to say "cool" things to be unique. What makes unique is you, not anybody else.

Higemaru: Arghh, and you even got that "bishounen" look in your eyes, hair and everything I hate it!.

Saiko: I personally think that Higemaru is a cute girl.

Higemaru: Really Saiko sama? T-thanks…

Saiko: Yes and Ching Li…

Ching Li: Yes, Saiko?

Saiko: You and I have buttsecks right now.

Ching Li: …

Ching Li: S-saiko…

Saiko: That's the only thing we need to do know Ching Li. This in only a time in our lives that we get a chance to have experience the gay sex.

Ching Li: ….

Saiko: If you aren't willing to help… I will go find myself a cute seme for myself.

Ching Li: Oh my….

Shirazu: …

Shirazu: ***Looks Around* *Touches her breasts***

Shirazu: ***Gets an extreme nosebleed***

Sasako: Shall I get the cleaning thing?

Kukie: …

Kukie: I'm not a person who judges a person by their looks. But…. My god…. I look beautiful.

Kukie: …

Kukie: ***Thinks*** Maybe like this, Matsuri will lose interest in me.

Kukie: ***Ahem*** Matsuri-kun!

Matsuri: ***Gasp*** Kukie chan!

Kukie: Who the hell are you?! And what have you done to Matsuri?!

Matsuri: Am I that ugly?

Kukie: WHY THIS FUCKER GETS MASSIVE BOOBS AND I DON'T?! WHY THE FUCK?!

Matsuri: You don't have to worry about little details…. Kukie chan, I'm a mature woman and your one as well. So let's stop pretending we do not have feelings for each other. Because clearly, we have. So… Kukie-chan come and have the "lesbian" sex we always dream of….

Kukie: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! ***Runs away***

Matsuri: One day… he, I mean she…. Will realize how much I love her and eventually have violent and kinky sex with me. Yeah… I just need to wait. For now I will play with myself thinking of a threesome of the male and feminine version of Kukie. *Insert Lenny Face*

Marude: My god… I'm a woman. I hate this, you know? This could have somehow work if I was younger but not in my current form.

Yoshitoki: I have to disagree in here. I knew you will look cute as a girl. Every day, I had imagined you with cute clothes I always get so turn on.

Marude: The hell are you saying? Aren't you ashamed of yourself?! You have a wife and a son!

Yoshitoki: The hearts tells what the hearts wants.

Marude: ¡That does even make a damn sense!

Yoshitoki: Let's get some photos together! Internet loves, cute girls doing cute things.

Marude: We are not girls and we are woman. And not that attractive woman, we are elderly woman.

Yoshitoki: Milf to be correct.

Marude: ¡Stop!

Nishiki: Damn boobs…

 ***Nishiki looks at Kimi***

 ***Kimi smiles and grins to Nishiki***

Nishiki: Damn Kimi…. You look scary.

Koma: Oh yes… this is what I was talking about. Now, I shall put myself a reveling outfit and then everybody will listen to my story of my golden days.

Irimi: Damn man… I have a great body. My voice is so rough and sexy. God! I will have sex with myself.

Eto: Oh well…what do we have here? I think, I know the title of my next novel.

Shinohara: Juuzou, please close your legs! You're a woman now! And for the love of God, please button all your shirt.

 ***Juuzou pokes at Shinohara boobs***

Juuzou: Yours are way bigger than mine! Shinohara is not fair!

Keijin: This is just another pain in the ass. How much pain in the asses I need, to lose my sanity?

Miyuki: Don't say that Keijin san. You are really pretty. You are just the kind of girl who is the president of the committee. Everybody loves her, she is pretty popular among boys.

Keijin: And what makes you? The follower of the popular girl? The errand girl?

Mizurou: And I could be the "strange" girl. Who is adorable and believes in the power of stars and galaxies.

Keijin: You could rephrase that one better. I mean… you are cute for a tall girl Mizurou. But if we are talking about woman who looks likes freaks. That could be Hanbee.

Hanbee: ¡Hey!

Miyuki: No offense Hanbee. But you do look like that kind of woman who has 20 cats and warns children of the demons that are around.

Hanbee: ….

Touka: Fuck it! Now people will confuse me with Ayato!

Ayato: For the fucking god sake! Now people will fucking confuse me with stupid aneki!

Noro: …

Naki: Big Bro, don't I rock in these new style?!

Yamori: Yeah, talking about rocking outfits.

Naki: Yeah, big bro… look at yourself. You got big ones there.

Yamori: These would be a fucking trouble!

Yomo: …

Yomo: Oh… good morning everybody.

Yoshimura: I look smaller. This kind of sucks, this would have been great, if I was younger.

Akira: Oh my god… what the hell!

Seidou: When I said… I didn't like "men balls" I didn't meant your turning me into a fucking woman.

 ***Hide looks into the mirror***

Hide: Oh, you sexy thing!

Dr. Kanou: Oh no… I didn't sign for a surprise surgery. But… now that I look at it... it kind of fits me.

Rize: I don't even care.

Shachi: I think I will avoid stripping often… for safety issues on battle.

Uta: I will rock on this body!

Itori: My boobs! My boobs are gone! My power of boobs are totally gone!

 ***Banjou sees himself* *He passes down***

Kaneki: Ehhhh… what…. I don't even... what the hell…

Tsukiyama: Don't you worry my amore…

Kaneki: Tsukiyama…. Did you too?

Tsukiyama. Yes and I….

 ***Tsukiyama gets naked***

Tsukiyama: I will rock your body now!

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: Leave!

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	12. Cut their Kagunes

**Hey Ghoul Characters, Sui Ishida is planning on cutting out all the powers of the Kagune, how do you react and how will you fight now?**

* * *

Yamori: …

Yamori: Just. . FUCK!

Kaneki: …

Kaneki: I can't even. Our author has finally lost it. I mean… don't you think it would have been better if you did this after I lose my mind and emerge myself into that monster? Honestly, stop killing me this way.

Eto: ….

Eto: Are you telling me my whole eating both humans and ghouls was for nothing? Are you for real Sui Ishida? Are you fucking for real?!

Tatara: Honestly that bastard is getting on nerves lately, that I can't even thing straight anymore…. So what now? What do I do for fighting now? Kicking, torturing and stabbing people with brute force?

Shachi: Well… that sound's kind of good. My attacks concentrates on martial arts. So this is not that big problem for me.

Naki: Are you for real Shachi? Lucky you… What about the other ghouls who can't fight like you?

Shachi: Well is never too late to know martial arts.

Naki: Naw, too much of a bother. I think I'm going to stick with the same old habits Big Bro had.

Shachi: And those where?

Naki: Torturing people.

Shachi: …

Hooguro: Excellent idea Aniki!

Shousei: We will follow you!

Shachi: Youngsters this days…

Miza: Hey, Naki you do realize you cannot defend yourself by torturing people.

Naki: Yes, I can. Look how big bro Yamori defended himself all this years.

Miza: But didn't he just tortured people he found interesting? And when he defended himself he fight with his brute force and his abilities of his kagune.

Naki: umm…

Miza: That's what I was referring to. When someone attacks you. You cannot possible think that you will bring torturing tools while ditching the attacks of your attacker, do you?

Naki: ….

Miza: Naki?

Naki: I can do it, if I try.

Yamori: Yes, that's the fucking spirit.

Miza: No, he can't! That's absurd.

Noro: …

Ayato: Are you fucking with me? That fucking author of ours needs to get a fucking backstab for behind.

Touka: Seriously what the hell is wrong with you? First, you made all this mess with Kaneki. You put us in a dire situation when Café Anteiku was destroyed, you once more put Kaneki in a mortal situation where nobody knows where he is now and now you're doing this? Just what the fuck man. I'm starting to hate Ishida even more that I already used to hate him.

Ayato: What the hell was that, stupid Aneki? You're starting to sound less peaceful that you where before.

Touka: Aghh… common Ayato, I hated that guy with all my soul. Now he just flip a switch in me. Let's kick his motherfucking ass Ayato!

Ayato: That's the good shit I'm always up for. ¡I like that idea!

Eto: Okay, let me join in. At least I still have my speed up abilities.

Yamori: Bring it on, stupid author.

Naki: Yeah, let's go!

Kaneki: I think I had enough from this man. I think that person needs my bones breaking therapy, isn't that right Ishida?

Irimi: Look what you cause Ishida…. New premature ghouls getting ravage for your stupid ideas.

Koma: Yeah, at least if you took our powers of our kagunes, you could at least take our hunger for humans.

Nishiki: That's true, what's the point of eating humans now when we cannot have fighting powers. And how are we going to supposed to hunt now?

Irimi: Good point you have there.

Yomo. Perhaps eating humans that are already dead.

Nishiki: Dude, that's wrong.

Yomo: In what way is it wrong? That's how we **"Café Anteiku"** used to have food.

Tsukiyama: Well I suggest a more and beautiful idea for the matter.

Nishiki: I'm listening….

Tsukiyama: Okay, how about if we start consuming other ghouls?

Koma: …

Irimi: …

Nishiki: And here I thought you're going to suggest a great idea. Dude, your opinion is even worst.

Tsukiyama: Well… so does your ex-girlfriend.

Nishiki: What the fuck do you just said?!

 ***Nishiki and Tsukiyama start fighting***

Yoshimura: …

Yoshimura: I don't know if you notice this. But this article says, Ishida is "planning" to cut our powers. Is not saying that he has already cut down our powers of our kagunes. Honestly this generation acts before they think.

All: ….

Hinami: Feww, now I don't have to worry about being alone with Ayato kun again. Thank goodness, I still have my kagune.

Touka: …

Kaneki: …

Ayato: ….

Hinami: I mean. I mean. Thank goodness that we misunderstood the news, right? Right?

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	13. Who touched your Spaghetti

This chapter was suggested by " **HelloBeautiful** "

This chapter is based to a recent meme on 2018. About a family cartoon entering their house and the father yells "¿¡Who touched my spaghetti?!" and that's basically the meme. So… yeah.

 **Hey Tokyo Ghoul Characters, Who touched your spaghetti?**

* * *

Suzuya: I don't like spaghetti. I prefer sweeter food.

Hanbee: Probably the other squad members, they always try to play jokes on me.

Nakarai: What? Somebody touch my food and without my permission? Whose ass I will stuck with a tree this time?

Tamaki: That will be captain… but wait. He doesn't like spaghetti. Hmm... There's another person who plays jokes on me, rather than I play jokes on them?

Miyuki: If my spaghetti was touched. Then that means my food was already destined to be touched by the fate of the stars.

Takeomi: Probably someone who was hungry.

Yoriko: I also think that as well. By the way, can you tell me if you like my food, if you ever see me again?

Kukie: It has to be Saiko.

Saiko: ¡Hey! Only because I'm kind of chubby doesn't mean I eat all the food that goes missing in this house.

Kukie: If it wasn't you then who? Your plate looks empty too.

Saiko: Then someone actually dare to touch my food without my permission! ¿¡How dare them?! ***Insert God Mode***

Hsiao: Higemaru, did you touch my food again?

Higemaru: ¿What? ¿¡Why would I do that?!

Hsiao: Because you seemed like the person who touched other people's food without their consent.

Higemaru: Why?!

Hsiao: You look like a food thief to me.

Marude: Do you think I give a shit who touch my food, in the current situation we are now?

Yoshitoki: It was Marude….

Marude: Why would I ever touch your food?

Yoshitoki: Because…

Marude: Because?

Yoshitoki: Because you were always playing with my feelings!

Marude: …

Hide: I don't know man. But don't worry bro, I ain't mad. If I would have been hungry and food was just near me, I could probably done the same thing that you did.

Amon: Well… my stomach rejects now "human food". So if somebody touch my spaghettis, then the person knew that will harm my stomach. So… thanks I guess?

Akira: Why are you thanking someone who touch your food without your consent?

Amon: Well, yes those are bad manners to touch someone food. But Akira, I thought you knew that human food doesn't do well to me.

Akira: Still! You should hunt them and make them apologize for touching your food.

Amon: Akira…. Relax. It doesn't even matter to me.

Akira: What if I told you…. That they touch my spaghetti too?

Amon: Wait… you too?

Akira: Yes.

Amon: ¡How dare they! ¡Unforgivable!

Koma: Hmm… that's actually a good question. But now I'm sending the question to you, who touched your spaghetti?

Irimi: You don't look that smart don't you?

Ayato: ¿Why I fucking care who touch a food that I don't even eat?

Hinami: Now that I actually think about it… this question is quite offensive. I mean… we all are asked if somebody touched our spaghetti… but we as "ghouls" do not eat that.

Banjou: You mean those types of jokes that people make to mock people who have disadvantage?

Hinami: Yeah, or I just could be wrong.

Banjou: But if that's correct. Then what a whole of douchebags they are.

Hinami: Language Banjou.

Banjou: I'm sorry.

Eto: How many times do I have to tell you… I don't eat those type of food.

Tatara: Don't care.

Touka: Glad someone touch it. I cannot handle another human food again.

Nishiki: Yeah. Actually I attend to violence every time somebody touches what's mine… but if

Seidou: No… that's not the real question. The real question is, why the fuck I have spaghetti? If I cannot eat it.

Yumitsu: Asking the real questions here.

Chie: It was a person wearing a hoodie. Do you really think I wouldn't caught somebody touching my food?

Tsukiyama: How do you figured it out?

Chie: My camera took it.

Tsukiyama: You take photos of yourself when you are eating?

Chie: Shuu san… you will never know when you're going to capture the greatest photo ever. So, for that I'm always taking my cameras and put them around me.

Tsukiyama: ….

Chie: Yes, Shuu san. Both of us are freaks, what can you do? Either way, haven't you seen those ghost and monster photos? They only appear when the person is not expecting them.

Tsukiyama: Yes, that actually makes sense.

Arima: ….

Arima: This is the most interesting thing that has happened to me in the CCG cafeteria. This day would be really interesting.

Hirako: Why would you touch my food? Do you think I will let someone touch something that is mine? Just to let you know, that the next person who made me really mad, disappear and never was seen again. So…. You better show yourself now.

Hirako: ….

Hirako: I hope you could take a joke, because I was joking. You actually made my day. You made me smile. See?

Hirako: ***Poker face with his lips put in v***

Furuta: Ohohoho, someone just try to challenge me? Be prepared to be stalked.

Itori: Hmmm, if I say Kaneki touch my spaghetti. Do you think it cause a commotion, Uta Kun?

Uta: Yeah, I think so.

Itori: Alright then, it was Kaneki then.

Uta: Kaneki Kun touch my spaghetti too.

Kaneki: ¿¡Why is it always me?!

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	14. How do you hide a Hickey?

By the way guys... since my stories are under guidance. I decided to do some back up on archive of our own. But i haven't gotten an account there. So, i'm on their waiting list. So, maybe the back will be up in the early days of march. Either way, this doesn't mean i will delete this stories. They will be here until this site provides me to do it. So here ya go!

 **Hey Tokyo Ghoul Characters, How do you hide hickeys?**

* * *

Saiko: Oh my… with a scarf maybe?

Kukie: With a scarf but I don't think someone could manage to make me hickey without me noticing.

Higemaru: Me… having a hickey? Oh… God. That's a lot to imagine.

Hsiao: My outfit covers a lot of my neck. So, I will wear my outfit.

Itou: A jacket, a scarf or a shirt that covers your neck.

Takeomi: Wow! You sure know the ways. I never knew you had a lover.

Itou: I don't… I just research the miserable "love life" on the internet of successful couples.

Takeomi: ….

Itou. Don't worry about me! I'm okay, on my own. Don't look at me with those pity eyes!

Yoriko: Hehe, that's a silly question but umm... maybe a scarf? But you also need to consider, what weather you are in. If you're trying to hide the hickey on sunny days, perhaps you can hide it makeup.

Irimi: Yeah, I'm going with the makeup too.

Hinami: Scarf for winter days, makeup for summer days. If the makeup wears off, you can put a bandage on your neck and if someone ask you. Just say, you hurt yourself.

Ayato: But what if someone confuses that bandage and think that somebody hurt you? What would you do?

Hinami: Aghh! I'm no expert at this! Stop asking me advices in things I haven't done!

Ayato: ….. ***Thinking*** "Adorable"

Eto: Me having a hickey? That's not possible, I'm not a person who will settle down.

Tatara: Just like Eto said. I'm a ghoul who is a fighter. I'm not a ghoul who is sensitive and think I can live my life with just love.

Miza: I don't know about you but I don't think I will be hiding the hickey. I think I will get shy about it and when someone mentions the hickey. I could probably just hide it with my hand.

Naki: Wow Miza, you are so detail in just hiding that.

Miza: Well… I mean it's a love bite after all. If someone gave it to you, you could pro-

Naki: Love bite? I thought it was a hickey!

Miza: Naki… a love bite is the other name for a hickey.

Naki: So a hickey is the thing ghouls do for owning someone, right?

Miza: Y-yeah, if you put it that way.

Naki: Ohhhh that all makes sense now.

Miza: Why? What do you think it was?

Naki: Well I thought a hickey was that thing people do when they climb mountains.

Miza: ….

Naki: And then I was confused when you said, you will cover the hiking with your hands. I was in deep in thought, how can Miza cover the mountains. Her hands are small and soft.

Miza: …

Naki: And then I thought, she will climb the mountains covering her hands.

Miza: Yeah, Naki keep thinking like that.

Touka: ¿Why the hell do you need to hide your hickeys? Are you freaking embarrassed about your lover that you need to hide how he feels about you? Don't you understand the hickeys is the official ghoul way to ask someone to marry you? The one who needs to hide is you!

Kaneki: Well Touka… not everybody in here is a ghoul you know…

Touka: Still…

Kaneki: Don't worry… if you ever leave a hickey in me… I will never hide it.

Touka: ***Pouts*** Really?

Kaneki: R-really.

Kaneki: ***Thinking and crashing his shin** * although when she is not around… I will probably hide it.

Touka: ¡Why are you lying to me!

Hide: Cover your entire mouth with a scarf or with a mask. They both go in great use.

Nishiki: Use a jacket.

Yomo: I will go with a jacket too. Preferably a big jacket that covers your entire body, to neck to foot.

Itori: ¿Why hide it? Be proud of that hickey... ***wink***

Uta: Cover that hickey with a tattoo.

Furuta: If you need to hide that hickey… then you shall hide the person who gave it you too.

Kooru: I don't have the time to hide the hickey. There are many things in my life that where hidden from me… ¿why should I hide something that later on will destroy my life?

Furuta: Chill… it's just a hickey.

Kooru: You never know.

Arima: Cover it with glasses.

Hirako: ….

Hirako: Why a hickey will be near your eyes? They're actually more around your neck.

Arima: …. Cover your neck with glasses.

Hirako: Arima…. This isn't something you can cover with glasses.

Arima: ¡Everything can be covered in glasses!

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

- **AleCastro** (*_*)7


	15. Tsukiyama Shuu is actually gay

By the way guys i just started a new story called " **Meet me there"** of Tokyo ghoul au, so if you want to check it out. Go to my profile.

 **Chapter suggested by Lucian Naruto**

 **Hey Tokyo Ghoul Characters, Tsukiyama is actually gay how do you react?**

* * *

Chie Hori: Called it.

Touka: Well it's not a surprise. He was always after Kaneki's virginity. So, if we didn't have a hint earlier now we got it now.

Eto: You don't have to be gay to flirt and go on dates with men. You can be bisexual or pansexual or whatever sexuality that loves more than one gender, you know?

Touka: That's true.

Rize: Hmm, even if he is gay. He still as boring as ever. You know, when it comes to gay men. I have known many people who were really interesting and I enjoy my time with them. But now, that is confessing he is gay, doesn't change one bit.

Tsukiyama: What the fuck do you know about me?! Bitch!

Chie: Oh yeah, I love it when you curse. *Click*

Banjou: Oh good for you buddy! I heard that takes a lot of courage to bring it up in the light. I'm pr-

Ichi: Even though we called it.

Banjou: Stop…

Sante: We, so called it.

Banjou: Just stop.

Jirou: We weren't wrong I mean him and hi-

Banjou: Alright, that's enough! Oi man, don't let this bring you down! Okay? If they're any people who insulted you because of this, I will let them know, who they are messing with.

Tsukiyama: That's actually pretty considerate of you, thanks monsieur Bakugou.

Banjou: Yeah, just control your hunger okay?

Tsukiyama: That's not going to happen. Ever.

Banjou: Same Tsukiyama as ever.

Hirako: Well it seems like this organization has many interesting fellows. I'm looking forward who will come out next.

Yomo: You do realize that this announcement is just one time thing. It doesn't mean, that there will be more of this.

Hirako: Is that a confession, I'm sensing? If you are gay, just say so. I will welcome you with my opens arms.

Yomo stop.

Irimi: That man is gay?

Koma: Ah well, it seems that the bet with had with the manager will be never be fulfilled.

Irimi: Yeah, it sucks.

Yoshimura (Ghost): What nonsense are you saying? I won the debt, now kiss!

Hinami: Well, Tsukiyama let's just hope you find a man who loves your unique hobbies. And also, I'm very proud that you trust me to tell me that!

Ayato: As long as that guy fights and does his work I don't care about his sexuality. I mean, I handle Nico very well in the past. I can handle another gay man be near me.

Nico: Oh really? So you didn't hate me? Aw, thanks Ayato kun. You are a cutie as well.

Ayato: …..

Naki: Americano guy is gay? What is that?

Hooguro: Is when a man sticks his d-

Shousei: Don't! Big bro is still a child in heart. Big bro, being gay is when a man loves another man so much.

Naki: Ah, is that so? Then that means I'm gay for big bro Yamori!

Shousei: Is not like that boss.

Hooguro: Like I told you, big bro being gay is when you love it in the ass.

Naki: Well I love all big bro Yamori parts of his body. Then that means, I'm gay for him!

Shousei: …

Naki: Miza! Hear this, I'm gay for big bro Yamori!

Miza: ….

Miza: *Internal crying* "O-oh that's good to hear".

Nishiki: Well that explains his strange behavior around Kaneki. At least we know, he won't target women anymore.

Kimi: Oi, that's kind of rude.

Nishiki: But you to admit that he is weird. Even his flirting was kind of weird.

Kimi: Aw common Nishiki, we live in modern times. People don't flirt like the old days anymore.

Nishiki: Yeah you are probably right

Kaneki: ….

Kaneki: Well, umm I don't know what to say about this. Just, umm…. This is just too sudden. I don't know.

Nishiki: Aww common Kaneki, you didn't suspect anything from the very first start?

Kaneki: To tell you the truth, I just though back then he just acted very odd.

Nishiki: Odd? In what way? He tricked on going on a date with you, for the sake of trying to eat you. He kidnap my girlfriend! If that's odd for you. Then what about the time when he said he wanted to eat you when you were trying to eat Kimi? If that isn't creepy flirting then I don't know what it is.

Kaneki: Hehe, you're right but Tsukiyama san has changed. And with this type of announcements it shows how Tsukiyama trust us. So, we should be supportive about his preferences.

Tsukiyama: Amore….

Kaneki: And also pray for his future partner will never get in the same weird antics that you put me through.

Karren: As long as Shuu sama is happy. I'm happy.

Chie: Even though, when Shuu has chosen the life of liking men?

Karren: Why do you think I choose to be a man?

Chie: Karren, I think you and I will need to talk about some topics alone.

Mirumo: ….

Mirumo: I honestly don't mind what gender my beloved son likes. As long as that person loves my son, just like I loved his mother; is enough for me. The only thing it worries me, is that my beloved Shuu didn't have the confidence to tell me this earlier. It almost feels like, he doesn't trust me anymore.

Matsumae: I don't think that's the reason. You know, young master loves you with all his heart. Perhaps he wasn't that confident.

Mirumo: Shuu, doesn't have that confidence, you say?

Matsumae: In certain topics, people with many confidence lacks of that emotion. Because they can't control it.

Mirumo: You are right as always, Matsumae chan.

Shuu: Father….

Mirumo: It's okay son. I accept you.

Shuu: Father….

Mirumo: Son, if you thought you will bring shame on the "Tsukiyama" household only because on your preference… you thought wrong.

Shuu: But, what about the next generation.

Mirumo: Son, you can always adopt.

Kaneki: But in Japan, it isn't allowed of two people of the same gender to adopt.

Mirumo: We are the "Tsukiyama" household. We make the rules. If my son wants to adopt in the future, then I shall provide the help.

Kaneki: Go figures.


	16. Compliments

Hey Tokyo Ghoul Characters, Gives us your best compliments….

* * *

Naki: I want to yell at you, how special you are to me.

Naki: I care for you just like I care for big bro Yamori.

Shousei: You're my ideal person… let's plan our life together!

Hooguro: Hey, there… let's get dirty together. And when I meant "dirty" I don't mean in a fight. *Wink*

Yamori: I want to torture all the way in.

Miza: I… think that you're quite amazing and… um... your strength is really something.

Eto: Oww man, look at you. I can actually write a book about how amazing and unique you are.

Tatara: You sure look like someone who can keep up a fight with me. So, what are you waiting for? Let the flames begin baby.

Seidou: Hey baby do you like pineapples? If you do, then I have a big one under my pants.

Hakatori: You. Me. Let's train now. I want to have an excuse to see your muscles now.

Banjou: It seems like your scent is driving me crazy. In other words, I think my scent with your scent could be really mix well.

Chie: I want to make a gallery just dedicated to you.

Tsukiyama: Pour la plus belle fleur que j'ai vue

Tu es la plus jolie

parmi le reste

Ton sourire est le plus beau

Quand vous ouvrez les yeux

le soleil se cache

de s'inquiéter que vous allez voler sa luminosité

Alors, belle fleur puis-je demander encore une fois ...

puis-je sentir ton parfum?

Hinami: I have so many feelings for you… that I can't describe it well.

Ayato: Ughh damn... YOU HAVE A PRETTY FACE! THAT'S ALL I'M SAYING!

Kaneki: You are so dear to me… I want to spend my life with you.

Touka: Your face…. Yes that face. That stupid face is… cute. Yeah there you have it!

Hide: Many people have told me that I have a beautiful smile. But I cannot agree with them. Since I have seen with my two eyes, the most perfect smile I will ever witness in my whole life. Your smile is a miracle.

Amon: I'm not such a good person. You deserve so much better… that's what I thought back then. But now I realized everybody has their flaws. So instead of loving the same things people tells you, I want to love the things you don't like about yourself. So you can feel love within me.

Akira: You're so cool, I want to steal a kiss of you and don't you dare avoid the kiss.

Suzuya: You are sweet just like the candy I eat all day.

Hanbee: You seem as someone who will actually accept this nervous man.

Keijin: Hey there, it seems you steal all my strength. Can I have it back?

Tamaki: Hey there angel, I think you dropped this wings. ¿Can I put them on for you?

Miyuki: The stars aren't shiny today. ¿Do you know why? Well, it seems the stars are telling me, that you stole their brightness. Can I have their brightness back or would you let me stare at your eyes all night? You choose.

Yoshitoki: This is my heart. ¿Can you feel how heart it beats? Well, that beats are for you. You made me like this. You shall be responsible of what to do next.

Matsuri: You are the only who understood me. I will follow you forever.

Furuta: You really are an interesting person. ¿May I secretly get obsessed with you?

Yoriko: Oh you are the cutest person I have ever met.

Takeomi: I want to marry you already.

Itou: You seem like someone who won't abandon me. So, ¿may I accompany you until your last days?

Marude: Yeah… you look nice.

Arima: You are just like my favorite book. A very special thing, body as delicate as the pages of my book, that I won't let anybody touch it just me. Because I know, I will take good care of you.

Hirako: You are so soft just like my dog's fur.

Saiko: Damn, I think I just found my human pillow. *Wink*

Hsiao: ¿Want to do some yoga together? Because it looks like, you need some silent time with me.

Higemaru: I want to admire all of you.

Kukie: You are so beautiful. I want to make a portrait out you. So, when I wake up every day, I could see the beautiful smile to greet me.

Shinsanpei: You are just as beautiful as my Aunt Kiyoko's wounds in her body.

Mutsuki: Sensei…. I love you so much… You're so beautiful. Let's be beautiful together. And yes I know you're not sensei… but we can pretend you are sensei.

* * *

 **Tsukiyama's poem in English**

To the most beautiful flower I have seen

You are the prettiest

Among the rest

Your smile is the loveliest

When you open your eyes

The sun hides

Of worrying that you will steal his brightness

So, beautiful flower may I ask once again...

Can I smell your lovely scent?

* * *

So please keep requesting and reviewing

I love you all so much!

-AleCastro (*_*)7


End file.
